I See You In Myself
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: Fred isn't dead. He isn't. I should know, I talk to him everyday. It's our little secret-- A secret keeping us both alive. Oneshot. Not Slash.


**I SEE YOU IN MYSELF  
**

_**by Reiko Katsura**_

**Series: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Fred and George. NOT Slash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. NCII.  
**

**Summary: After the war, George holds a rather heartbreaking and reminiscent conversation with his twin brother, Fred. Oneshot.**

**A/N: I don't know who's the older of the two, but I mention that Fred is in this One Shot. **

**

* * *

**

****************************************************

**

* * *

  
**

"That was hilarious, wasn't it, Fred?" George grinned at his twin sitting opposite him, who was also grinning back.

"Really, I don't think I've ever seen a Madame Malkins run so fast. The expression on the woman's face was just priceless. Those Bombing Beetle Brigade Badges are going to be a hit at the store, with any luck. Don't you agree, Fred?"

Fred nodded, and George returned the gesture.

"Yes, I know what you mean. They're rather difficult to make, and the first couple of batches are going to be rather pricey, but I know things will turn out well. They always do for us, don't they?"

Fred, once again, nodded.

"Right. Well, I should tell you Fred, this ear of mine is starting to become a real hassle. I don't have the same listening capability as I used to, so experimenting on new inventions goes slower than it did before. But I'm not alone, so everything will be fine."

George peered over at his twin sitting across from him, and frowned, "Why am I even complaining about this? It isn't as if you haven't lost an ear, too."

Fred beamed at him.

"You've gotten rather quiet these last couple of years, brother. But that's only to be expected. The war we went through was a bastard of a one, wasn't it. Well, at least it's over now."

Once Fred nodded his agreement, George continued.

"I also think you've forgotten what today is, Fred," the older of the twin admonished, "It's April 1st, you git! How could you have forgotten our birthday like that?"

Fred folded his arms, and started blankly at George.

"I can't believe we're twenty-five years old, Fred. Time has really passed, you know? It feels like just yesterday that we were bombing and blasting the Great Hall, hexing Umbridge and Filch, and bursting out of the school on our brooms. I miss Hogwarts. Most of our best memories originated from there."

Fred and George nodded solemnly to each other.

"I haven't told you this yet, brother, but I broke up with Miaca yesterday. That was the fifth girl in a span of three years. I really can't understand it, but no one seems to fit me. None of my relationships ever turn out right. It's like I'm missing something, and no matter how hard I try to find it in the women I date, I never could."

George peered intently at Fred, " But then again, we've both been having the same problem now, haven't we. I shudder to think that we will grow old before we find 'the one'. Still, at least we've got each other, right?"

When Fred didn't respond, George shot up from his seat and scowled, "I asked you a bloody question, Fred! Answer me, Dammit! At least we have each other, right?!"

They were both standing, glaring at the other and breathing heavily. Finally, they slumped back into their seats warily and exchanged a sheepish grin. "We really do need to work on your anger issues, Fred. Ever since the war, we've been getting more and more hostile towards each other. Do you forgive me?"

George let out a sigh of relief when Fred nodded, and he beamed.

"Good. I knew you would. We always do, don't we?"

Fred merely smiled back.

"George?!" George slightly jumped at the loud, piercing sound of his Mother calling his name, and called back, "Yes mum?"

"We're about to sing Happy Birthday, George. Get down here this instant."

The twins rolled their eyes at their mother, and George yelled, "I'll be right down, Mum!"

A moment passed, until George looked across at his brother and smiled despondently.

"I wish I could take you down with me, but you know I can't, Fred. If I did, they'll try to take you away from me again. They almost succeeded in the war, but I managed to get you back. I can't let that happen. I just can't. You forgive me, won't you?"

Fred nodded, and smiled sadly at his twin who did the same.

"Alright, then. I promise I bring you up a piece of the cake, and then we can open our presents together later, when everyone goes to sleep."

Fred returned George's brilliant smile.

"Good."

The older twin sat up from his seat, and crossed the distance between himself and his brother. With a flick of his wand, a long black blanket appeared in his hands.

"I have to go now, Fred, but I'll be back soon, I promise. You and I are together forever. I promise I won't leave you alone."

They nodded to each other in agreement, and with his free arm, George lifted his hand and traced the outline of his brothers face, who mimicked the movement.

They touched each others eyes, and noses. Their long, red hair and freckled cheeks. They both smiled as they pinched the other's cheek and thumped their foreheads.

Feeling forlorn, the twins dropped their hands and smiled softly.

"See you soon, brother." George whispered, and Fred mouthed.

Biting his lip, George lifted the long, black blanket and flung it over the human sized mirror with a heavy heart, and an emptiness that seemed just about ready to swallow him whole.

"I'll see you in myself," he whispered, closing and locking the door to his bedroom. Once outside, he heard the loud, distant sounds and voices of people, laughter and celebration. When he reached the stairwell, his broken expression immediately vanished, and was replaced by the bright smile that he and his brother had so masterfully perfected.

"I'll see you in myself."

For forever.

* * *

***************************************************************

* * *

**A/N: When JKR killed Fred, I was crying my eyes out. Really, how could she do that? I will never forgive her for that. Fred and George are a PAIR, and are not MEANT to be separated. It was a cruel, unneeded act on her part. How many Weasley's are there, and she had to go and kill off one of the Twins?! Percy was right there! The git deserved to die! She could have killed of Charlie or Bill, and no one would have truly mourned. She SHOULD have killed off Ginny!**

**Damn! It brings me back memories of reading HP7. I cried in book 5, teared in book 6, but literally sobbed in DH. Sobbing is an understatement, actually. I was in a fit of tears and wailing. One of the saddest books I've ever read.**

**Back to Fred and George. They've always been my favorite of the Weasley's. Heck, they're just my favorites! (Aside from Draco, Harry, Snape and Hermione). If I could change anything in the HP series, the first thing would be to kill of Ginny, but the immediate second would be to bring back Fred. (third would be to revive Sirius.)**

**(BTW: I didn't even read this over before I uploaded it. Sorry if I made any grammatical or spelling mistakes.)**


End file.
